


Networking

by EternalShipper



Series: The Network [1]
Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: In an attempt to run away from his feelings Ed joins The Network, and meets someone.





	Networking

Ed despaired at himself.

He had been caught looking at her yet again - Gordon giving him a knowing smirk. More and more his attention lingered on her: the way her full lips smiled at him, the way her uniform hugged her soft curves, especially when the uniform jacket came off, the way her eyes met his, the way we wondered how her soft skin would...

He had to stop it. He was the captain and leering at his officers was extremely... inappropriate.

 

After his divorce Gordon had created a profile for him on The Network, an anonymous link used to talk, date or just have sex with complete anonymity within the Union. It came with text, voice and even simulation for those who wished to interact in a more real setting. Ed had never actually used it, but he figured that since all else had failed and his interest was becoming slightly obsessive he had to try. Maybe the attraction would go away, or even diminish if he got his rocks off with someone who shared his interests.

 

He logged on and grimaced at the username Gordon had chosen: OfficerTightPants Ed rolled his eyes and started perusing the online users to see if any caught his interest.

 

*****************************************************

 

Alara logged into the link with a sigh. 3 boyfriends in as many months - she could not understand why it was so hard for men to deal with the fact she was physically superior; Why in the end it all came down to that.

 

As she browsed The Network she found a user which made her pause. The stuff he was into was not something she had tried before but it made her mouth dry and her heartbeat accelerate. She sent him a like and hoped her profile was interesting enough for him to like back.

 

*********************************************************

 

The next evening after a hard mission she had a message.

 

OfficerTightPants: What’s a bombshell like you doing in a place like this? *wink wink*

 

RidgeGirl: hahaha and how do you know I’m a bombshell? For all you know I have tentacles. *smirk*

 

OfficerTightPants: Could be! *shrug*

And for all you know I’m a Krill. But... please, don’t take this the wrong way. With an avatar like that you’re a bombshell - I won’t believe otherwise. :)

 

RidgeGirl: Men seem to find me intimidating. I was hoping that would not be a problem in The Network.

 

OfficerTightPants: It shouldn’t even be a problem in real life. But I guess some people would be influenced negatively by a girl who is smarter, stronger or earns more than them.

So, what do you need?

 

RidgeGirl: I... I’m not sure what you mean.

 

OfficerTightPants: You logged in tonight because there’s something you need. Maybe you want to tell me what it is.

 

RidgeGirl: I... did not have an easy day...

on your profile you have some descriptions of things you’re into

I thought maybe you could help me turn of my brain?

 

OfficerTightPants: I would be glad to. Which scenario called to you the most tonight?

 

RidgeGirl: the one where you use pleasure to torment the girl.

 

OfficerTightPants: Tell me more. There are quite a few where that is included.

 

RidgeGirl: The one where she’s bound to the bed and you use the toys on her until she breaks and then...

 

OfficerTightPants: and then I fuck her. Is that it? Is that what you want?

 

RidgeGirl: yes

 

OfficerTightPants:Then tell me. Tell me what you want.

 

RidgeGirl: I want you to tie me up and break me apart. And after that I want you to fuck me.

 

OfficerTightPants: Even in the simulator that could take hours.

 

RidgeGirl: yes.

Please...

 

 


End file.
